


He Knows

by BlackandBlueMascara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: He knows that what happened, had to happen, but that didn't make it any easier. He lost his friend, ally, mentor…father figure. Hurt/Comfort without the comfort. Takes place after Endgame, you've been warned.
Kudos: 5





	He Knows

He knows….

He knows that what happened, had to happen, but that didn't make it any easier. He lost his friend, ally, mentor…father figure.

He knows that there was only one chance for everything to work out okay…. But that didn't make it any easier.

He knows that he shouldn't blame himself for his death…. But he can't help it.

He knows that his …dad wouldn't want that.

He knows that he didn't kill him.

He knows he didn't take a father away from his child.

He knows he didn't take a husband away from his wife.

He knows he didn't take a friend away from his friends… his partners… his allies.

He knows he didn't take a hero away from his planet.

He knows who is really to blame…

He knows it's not the wizard's fault… He knows it's not his fault…

Peter knows that it was Thanos fault.

And Peter knows that he will do anything to fix this. No matter the cost.

Peter knows he will bring Tony Stark back.

He will give back the missing father, husband, friend, and hero, back to everyone.

Peter knows he will get back his friend, ally, mentor, dad back…. Even if it kills him.


End file.
